


Undisclosed Desires

by Shivalee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Crossdressing, Dark Character, Disturbed Jeon Jungkook, Disturbed Kim Namjoon, Disturbed Min Yoongi, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, IN SPACE!, M/M, Mental Instability, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obsessive Behavior, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Pretty Min Yoongi | Suga, Prison, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Serial Killers, Soulmates, Top Jeon Jungkook, Trauma, yoonkook
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivalee/pseuds/Shivalee
Summary: Les gens l'ignoraient, mais travailler à Euphoria, était toujours une punition et ceux en contact direct avec les prisonniers au quotidien, n'étaient souvent, pas passés loin d'être l'un d'entre eux.Tapotant sur son écran, Namjoon se demanda si les monstres étaient tous les mêmes, ou s'il y avait des catégories, voire une hiérarchie.Si c'était le cas, où se situait-il par rapport à ce jeune homme au visage parfait, qui régnait seul, tout en haut du classement ?🔞⚠️ WARNINGS : Absence de moral - Sang - Violence - Éventuels Meurtres - Éventuelle Torture - Mention d'abus sur mineurs - Instabilité mentale - Univers carcéral.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunnieMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunnieMoon/gifts).



> "Undisclosed Desires" est une chanson de Muse.
> 
> Histoire pour public averti (n'ignorez pas les warning) au vu du contexte et de la personnalité des protagonistes.

* * *

* * *

**"ᴵ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵘᶠᶠᵉʳᵉᵈ ᵇᵘᵗ ᴵ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵒ ʰⁱᵈᵉ. ᴵᵗ'ˢ ᶜᵒˡᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ˡᵒᵛᵉˡᵉˢˢ ᴵ ʷᵒⁿ'ᵗ ˡᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵇᵉ ᵈᵉⁿⁱᵉᵈ ˢᵒᵒᵗʰᵉ ᵐᵉ ᴵ'ˡˡ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ᵖᵘʳᵉ. ᵀʳᵘˢᵗ ᵐᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃⁿ ᵇᵉ ˢᵘʳᵉ. ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ʳᵉᶜᵒⁿᶜⁱˡᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵛⁱᵒˡᵉⁿᶜᵉ ⁱⁿ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ. ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ʳᵉᶜᵒᵍⁿⁱᶻᵉ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵇᵉᵃᵘᵗʸ ⁱˢ ⁿᵒᵗ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵃ ᵐᵃˢᵏ. ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵉˣᵒʳᶜⁱˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵉᵐᵒⁿˢ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵖᵃˢᵗ. ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ˢᵃᵗⁱˢᶠʸ ᵗʰᵉ ᵘⁿᵈⁱˢᶜˡᵒˢᵉᵈ ᵈᵉˢⁱʳᵉˢ ⁱⁿ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ. ʸᵒᵘ ᵗʳⁱᶜᵏ ʸᵒᵘʳ ˡᵒᵛᵉʳˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ʷⁱᶜᵏᵉᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵈⁱᵛⁱⁿᵉ. ʸᵒᵘ ᵐᵃʸ ᵇᵉ ᵃ ˢⁱⁿⁿᵉʳ ᵇᵘᵗ ʸᵒᵘʳ ⁱⁿⁿᵒᶜᵉⁿᶜᵉ ⁱˢ ᵐⁱⁿᵉ" Muse**

Du brouillard.

Du brouillard partout, tout le temps.

Namjoon détestait le fait qu'il n'échappait à ce voile épais et lourd que lorsqu'il mettait les pieds en enfer.

**Euphoria.**

Un joli nom, pour le pire des lieux.

Se rapprochant de la vitre de son salon, sa tasse de café en main, il grimaça face à la vue habituelle que lui offrait sa capsule.

Un an déjà, mais il ne se faisait toujours pas à ce mode de vie, qu'il avait pourtant choisi.

\- Idiot... Souffla-t-il, amenant son mug à ses lèvres gercées.

Il était fatigué de vivre sur un vaisseau, entouré de gens aussi déprimés et sombres que lui.

Personne n'avait envie d'être ici et même le bagne de Serendipity était considéré comme un endroit accueillant, en comparaison de la planète horrible au dessus de laquelle ils étaient tous coincés.

Entassés sur le Persona, bâtiment qui leur servait de dortoir.

Une petite ville, réservée à tous les malheureux qui travaillaient pour Mirotic, la société chargée d'Euphoria, planète isolée, hostile et surtout, la plus dangereuse prison de cette galaxie.

La plus célèbre aussi.

Finissant son café d'une traite, Namjoon ne put s'empêcher de tiquer.

Est-ce qu'un lieu coupé du système, dirigé par des criminels et géré par des corrompus, peut vraiment être considéré comme une prison ?

_"Imagine les pires êtres au monde, des monstres aux visages humains, ayant commis les plus odieux crimes possibles et une fois que tu les visualise bien, dis toi que ce sont des enfants de chœur par rapport aux prisonniers d'Euphoria."_

C'est ce que lui avait dit Jackson pour le dissuader, le suppliant d'accepter sa punition initiale.

_"- J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne sois pas radié et traîné en justice ! Deux ans à soigner les réfugiés de la SM et ton image sera à nouveau au top !"_

Namjoon n'avait pas pu dire la vérité à son ami. Pas pu lui expliquer pourquoi la plus dangereuse des planètes, lui était apparue comme le plus sûr des choix.

Euphoria l'empêcherait de replonger, de céder à ses démons et de risquer plus encore que ce qu'il avait déjà perdu.

C'est ce qu'il s'était répété en postulant pour être le nouveau psychiatre du pénitencier.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement que tout n'était que mensonge.

Personne ne plonge au milieu du vice, avec l'espoir de devenir un sain.

ღ

Hoseok avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois, "accueillir" les pires prisonniers possibles était devenu habituel pour lui, routinier. Mais aujourd'hui, un sentiment différent refusait de le quitter.

Un pressentiment désagréable, une sensation de malaise.

Moulé dans son uniforme, une combinaison en cuir qui cachait presque tout son corps, ne laissant que son visage découvert et un long manteau sans manche, dont le col montant en fourrure remontait jusqu'à son nez, il ne laissait pourtant rien paraitre.

Tout de noir vêtu, alors que derrière lui, ses hommes, dans leurs tenues grises en coton, ne pouvaient complètement masquer le stress qui les entourait, Hoseok, en capitaine respecté, ne s'était pas défait une seule fois de son masque impassible.

 _"C'est un transfert comme un autre"_ , voilà le message qu'il voulait passer.

Voilà ce dont il espérait se convaincre.

Les longs couloirs étroits des soutes du Cypher, qu'il avait parcourus tant de fois, lui semblaient soudain sans fin et plus oppressants que jamais.

La mer de Yell était calme, presque trop et pourtant, il était à deux doigts d'avoir des hauts le cœur, aussi agité que s'il était coincé en pleine tempête.

\- Le container a été transféré du vaisseau Delta au navire sans problème.

Hoseok hocha la tête en réponse, les yeux baissés sur l'écran que le soldat lui tendait.

\- M-Gold ? Questionna-t-il, tiquant face à ce qu'il venait de lire.

Le grand brun lui offrit un sourire contrit.

\- C'est nouveau. Rétorqua-t-il.

Voyant le capitaine froncer les sourcils, il précisa.

\- Vu qu'il n'y avait pas encore de...catégorie pour quelqu'un... quelqu'un comme Seven.

Hoseok se mordit la lèvre langue, son regard sombre faisant tressaillir le soldat face à lui.

Le roux détestait douter et ne pas contrôler les choses ou pire, ce qu'il ressentait, alors toute cette situation jouait avec ses nerfs.

Repoussant son agacement, il finit rapidement de lire les informations fournisses, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton servant de signature, enclenchant la ponction d'un peu de son sang, qui se dilua dans le liquide argenté entourant la tablette transparente.

Une fois son identité confirmée, sa signature fut prise en compte, la partie légèrement bombée de l'écran se détacha du reste et il la garda, rendant l'autre partie au soldat.

\- Ouvertures des portes ! Cria ce dernier en reculant.  
\- OUVERTURES DES PORTES ! Répétèrent plusieurs voix.

L'énorme cercle métallique qui prenait presque toute la largeur de la paroi, traversé au centre par des éclairs multicolores, tournoya doucement, créant peu à peu une sorte de tourbillon lumineux.

Hoseok et ses hommes s'équipèrent, des lunettes sombres, en forme de bandeau, se plaçant devant leurs yeux, sans pour autant entrer en contact avec leurs visages, comme reliées à leur corps par des liens invisibles.

Un puissant flash, accompagné d'un tremblement qui les déséquilibra légèrement, précéda l'évaporation du tourbillon, laissant place à de simples petites particules, ressemblant à de la poussière brillante et ils se mirent en marche, disparaissant tous une fois les petites perles lumineuses atteintes.

De l'autre côté, c'était le noir complet, mais rapidement, leurs lunettes s'ajustèrent, un filtre orangé leur permettant de voir où ils étaient, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière.

La pièce était en forme de triangle, les murs, le plafond et sol, traversé par des longues lignes vertes fluo, qui pulsaient, rappelant les battements d'un cœur.

Au milieu, impossible à rater, se trouvait une énorme créature mécanique, rappelant un scorpion, son aiguillon soutenant une sphère opaque et sombre.

Hoseok avança prudemment de quelques pas, puis se baissa, glissant la carte qui s'était détaché de l'écran un peu plus tôt, dans une fente au sol, le tout sans jamais quitter des yeux l'arachnide métallique.

Une fois l'objet inséré, les lignes vertes furent toutes redirigées vers les pinces du scorpion, transformées en éclairs une fois en contact avec ce dernier, l'illuminant complètement.

Rapidement, malgré sa taille, la créature recula, son corps se séparant en plusieurs parties, qui se divisèrent à leur tour, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que chaque bout trouve sa place dans les murs, le sol et le plafond, ne laissant plus que la sphère flottant au milieu de la pièce.

Enfin allumée, formée d'électricité bleue, celle-ci concentra immédiatement toute l'attention des soldats.

Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Un homme débout, bras et jambes écartés, la tête pendant vers le bas, ses cheveux mi longs, noirs, cachant son visage.

Inconscient ou endormi, il ne bougeait pas, mais Hoseok et ses hommes sortirent tous leurs armes lorsque la sphère entra en contact avec le sol.

Viseurs pointés vers la boule lumineuse et cran de sureté désactivés, ils ne quittaient pas des yeux leur nouveau pensionnaire.

La sphère disparut rapidement, emportant avec elle les éclairs bleutés et leur bruit stressant, ne laissant plus que le criminel, prisonnier d'une sorte de grand rectangle, donnant l'impression qu'il était exposé dans un cadre photo géant, fait sur mesure.

Des serpents métalliques, de tailles moyennes, sortaient des cotés gauches et droits, enroulés autour de ses poignets et chevilles, leurs crocs plantés dans sa chair, alors que deux autres, bien plus imposants, couvraient son corps, partant des jambes pour rejoindre ses épaules et ainsi mordre chaque coté de sa nuque.

Surpris malgré eux, par l'apparence de ce monstre célèbre, les soldats tressaillirent lorsque leurs lunettes disparurent, les lumières vives de la pièce s'enclenchant enfin.

Le prisonnier était nu, sa peau légèrement halée presque entièrement ornée de tatouages et de cicatrices.

Même avec les reptiles cachant une bonne partie de son corps, il était impossible d'ignorer que la nature l'avait beaucoup gâté, se montrant généreuse sur tous les plans.

Se raclant la gorge, Hoseok se redressa, son regard remontant rapidement vers la tête du criminel.

Les cheveux noirs de ce dernier, qui devaient lui arriver vers le dessus des épaules, cachaient toujours son visage, sa tête baissée parfaitement maintenue par les deux serpents accrochés à sa nuque.

De plus en plus oppressé, le capitaine sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque les reptiles bougèrent enfin, le métal disparaissant doucement pour laisser place à des créatures vivantes, qui libèrent la chair du prisonnier, cessant de diffuser leur poison dans son sang.

Malgré tout, l'homme resta debout, les bras ballant, légèrement recourbé vers l'avant, au lieu de s'écrouler, comme il aurait été normal de le faire.

Hoseok se tendit, ses épaules douloureuses et son estomac noué, lui rappelant le stress que toute cette situation provoquait.

Pourquoi et comment le brun tenait encore debout ?

\- Tenez-vous prêts ! Ordonna-t-il, prêt à tirer.

Ses hommes se concentrèrent, l'étouffante tension de retour au sein du petit groupe.

Plus rapidement que prévu, l'effet du poison s'estompa et les soldats sursautèrent, l'un d'entre eux tirant presque, lorsqu'un rythme cardiaque apaisé, brisa le silence pesant qui s'était abattu.

Ils avaient soudain l'impression que les murs, sol et plafond pulsaient en même temps que le cœur du criminel.

\- Ressaisissez-vous ! Siffla Hoseok, les yeux fixés sur le corps du jeune homme, qui bougeait doucement.

Ce dernier agitait ses doigts, secouant légèrement ses jambes en même temps, avant de faire pareil avec ses bras, comme pour se dégourdir.

Inspirant et expirant profondément, sa cage thoracique se soulevant, donnant vie un instant aux tatouages qui l'ornaient, il releva enfin la tête, ses cheveux voilant son regard.

Hoseok craignait qu'il n'obéisse pas, qu'il cherche à s'enfuir ou simplement faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Pour être honnête, il était même persuadé que le brun allait forcément attaquer et les obliger à utiliser la force.

\- Mains derrière la tête ! Ordonna-t-il malgré tout.

À sa grande surprise, le prisonnier obéit immédiatement.

\- Avance de cinq pas ! Reprit-il. Si j'ai le moindre doute sur tes intentions, on ouvrira le feu !

Une fois encore, l'autre s'exécuta, nullement gêné par sa nudité.

Malgré la situation ou l'angoisse et la tension, il était difficile pour les soldats de ne pas se laisser légèrement distraire en s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur le corps exhibé sans pudeur.

Leur nouveau pensionnaire était grand, mince, avec une taille fine, mais des cuisses et bras musclés; un parfait équilibre entre grâce et puissance. Hoseok fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop regarder son sexe, qu'il était pourtant impossible d'ignorer, restant vers ses abdominaux parfaits, avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage.

Le souffle du roux se bloqua quelques secondes lorsqu'il plongea dans le regard du prisonnier. Les yeux noirs étaient magnifiques, intenses mais pas menaçants, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un précipice, d'être entraîné dans une longue chute, vers un point toujours plus sombre et froid.

Frissonnant, une remontée acide lui brûlant l'œsophage, puis la gorge, il déglutit.

Le dieu des monstres, comme certains l'appelaient, était magnifique et ça le rendait encore plus terrifiant.

Il faisait jeune, innocent presque, même les cicatrices verticales au dessus et en dessous de son œil gauche, ne gâchaient pas sa beauté ou son air angélique.

Mais même sans la réputation et le dossier du brun, Hoseok savait que tout était faux, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une aura aussi terrifiante que le nouveau prisonnier.

Et pourtant, il travaillait avec les pires êtres des six galaxies !

\- Seven, c'est comme ça qu’Euphoria t'a renommé ! S'exclama-t-il, se montrant le plus confiant possible.  
\- Seven... Répéta le captif, comme s'il testait le nom.

Le roux tressaillit, pas préparé à ce que l'autre s'exprime enfin.

\- Seven... Souffla encore le prisonnier, les mains toujours derrière la tête, qu'il pencha légèrement.

Le capitaine voulut parler, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Son cœur s'emballa avant même qu'il ne réalise pleinement ce qu'il voyait.

Sur les épaules du criminel, coulant vers son torse, venant de ses mèches noires, un liquide facile à reconnaître, gouttait doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Les mots de Hoseok moururent sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il remarquait enfin les empreintes ensanglantés laissées par le brun. Baissant rapidement la tête, son souffle s'emballa lorsqu'il eu la confirmation que, comme ses cheveux, les pieds du jeune homme étaient plein de sang.

Et soudain, alors que son esprit était harcelé de toute part, il réalisa que jamais aucun prisonnier n'avait été transféré nu, que l'idée même n'avait aucune chance.

Derrière lui, ses hommes semblaient enfin, comme lui, revenir un peu sur terre, s'agitant, leurs murmures de plus en plus forts.

\- Hyuk, demande à ce qu'on vérifie l'équipage du Delta ! Ordonna-t-il. Tous les membres !

Ses soldats, comprenant où il voulait en venir, se firent plus bruyants et agités.

\- HYUK, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Cria-t-il, voyant le jeune complètement figé.

Ce dernier sursauta, s'exécutant enfin, incapable de cacher sa panique et un petit rire échappa au prisonnier.

Hoseok, les deux mains crispées sur son arme, frissonna en voyant son rictus. Une goutte de sang perlant sur sa joue droite et à la commissure de ses lèvres, il n'avait plus rien d'innocent, son visage en accord avec son aura glaciale.

Pourtant, malgré son air terrifiant, il avait toujours quelque chose d'angélique et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cet enfer, il se souvint de cette vielle religion, dont le plus célèbre des démons, avait un jour été un ange.

ღ

Namjoon détestait le sable présent dans cette zone de la prison.

Euphoria était immense et aucune zone ne se ressemblait. Lui était coincé dans la partie la "plus calme", mais aussi l'une des moins confortables.

Il avait la chance d'être à la surface, mais même ça ne suffisait plus et il en arrivait à souhaiter changer de zone à tout prix, quitte à finir sous terre.

Son bureau était grand, presque autant que son collègue généraliste, l'infirmerie installée dans les ruines d'un très vieux temple.

Les lieux semblaient avoir accueilli des géants, tant il y avait d'espace et de hauteur. Namjoon avait même un arbre mort de plusieurs mètres au milieu de sa pièce, dépassant par l'ouverture circulaire, toujours baignée de lumière, du plafond.

C'était morbide et fascinant, parfait pour concentrer les pensées du médecin lorsqu'il se laissait submerger.

En dehors de ça, le bureau était classique, ennuyeux et couvert de sable apporté par le vent. Circulaire, équipé d'un fauteuil, une chaise, une table, un canapé et des étagères d'où dépassaient des feuilles et des dossiers.

Des parois métalliques flottantes encadraient la pièce, servant de mur, la séparant des autres parties et l'isolant complètement.

Elles pouvaient apparaître, disparaître et être déplacées n'importe où, facilitant les aménagements fréquents et la gestion des imprévus.

C'était organisé et fade, sans aucun intérêt.

Pas le moins du monde excitant, exactement comme le jeune homme à ses genoux.

Plaquant quelques instants son téléphone contre son torse pour ne pas être entendu par son interlocuteur, il se pencha vers le petit brun qui s'activait sur son sexe, le tirant par les cheveux pour croiser son regard.

\- Je m'ennuie ! Souffla-il, maltraitant les mèches enroulées autour de ses doigts. Peut-être que finalement, faire un tour au Gloss te serait bénéfique, tu pourrais au moins y apprendre à utiliser ta bouche.

Le prisonnier secoua la tête, prêt à supplier, mais le médecin le frappa avant.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair, tu ne parles que si je te le demande ! Cracha-t-il.

L'autre acquiesça vivement, laissant le psychiatre le guider de nouveau jusqu'à son érection, l'enfonçant sans douceur dans sa bouche.

\- Maintenant essaie de ne pas gâcher la dernière chance que je te laisse !

Se calant dans son fauteuil, Namjoon reprit son téléphone, son interlocuteur n'ayant, comme il l'avait prédit, pas remarqué son absence.

Jackson radotait encore, toujours au sujet de l'arrivée dans la prison du plus célèbre et plus prolifique tueur répertorié depuis une éternité.

Le médecin avait son maigre "dossier médical" sous les yeux, à savoir quelques informations de bases et des dizaines d'avis de professionnels qui pouvaient tous être résumé par "on ne sait pas, on est perdus, incompétents et terrifiés".

\- Jack's il n'y a aucune chance que je le vois plus d'une fois de loin ! Je doute qu'il soit du genre à suivre une thérapie ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la photo de la star des monstres.

Il était très beau, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais loin d'être son genre.

De toute façon, Namjoon n'était pas assez fou pour tenter quoique ce soit avec un tel détenu.

Contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas excité ou impatient de rencontrer le criminel le plus terrifiant du pénitencier et ne ressentait aucune tension ou angoisse particulière.

Il voulait juste finir le plus tranquillement possible son contrat et quitter cet enfer.

Ses proches le soutenaient encore, l'attendant patiemment, la plupart de ses collègues l'accueilleraient à bras ouvert et ses anciens patients croyaient toujours en lui.

Sa vie l'attendait, très loin d'ici et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Cependant, comme toujours, l'image réjouissante de l'avenir, était accompagnée d'une amertume douloureuse.

Namjoon savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais complètement retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

Que sans **_elle_** , il allait totalement se laisser dépasser et détruire tout ce qu'il aura récupéré.

Tout briser et finir par revenir ici, abandonné de tous, même par l'idiot amoureux de lui qui rabâchait toujours à son oreille.

\- Ce malade a fait plus de victimes que la guerre civile de Zaid ! S'exclama Jackson.

Le psychiatre roula des yeux, habitué aux exagérations ridicules de son meilleur ami et ravi d'avoir une diversion, peu désireux de penser à elle maintenant.

Même si c'est avec elle en tête qu'il avait accueilli le jeune homme à ses pieds, l'imaginant, comme toujours, à la place de ce parasite.

Il l'avait choisi pour ses cheveux longs et noirs, pensant que ça serait mieux qu'avec une perruque, mais il était tellement mauvais que c'était inutile.

Agacé, il éloigna à nouveau son téléphone, saisissant rapidement le pistolet seringue sur son bureau, pour le planter dans le cou de son substitut, avant de le repousser vers l'arrière d'un coup de pied.

L'autre n'eut même pas le temps de réagir avant de succomber au produit injecté, tout étant allé bien trop vite.

Se désintéressant de l'inconscient, Namjoon reposa son "arme", tamponnant le transfert du brun à Gloss.

\- Oui, oui, évidemment que je t'écoute ! Assura-t-il en reprenant le téléphone. Mais non je n'ignore pas toujours tes conseils !  
\- Il n'a que vingt-deux ans ! Vingt-deux, tu te rends compte ? Gémit Jackson. Apparemment il tenait à peine debout quand il a fait sa première victime ! C'est complètement inconscient de l'enfermer avec d'autres personnes et carrément criminel de le laisser avoir des contacts avec des gens qui ne sont pas des putains de détraqués comme lui !

_Junsu rit, retirant sa blouse ensanglantée._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas Joon, on est tous des monstres ici ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de barrières !_

Namjoon grimaça, agacé, comme à chaque fois que son collègue apparaissait dans ses souvenirs ou son esprit.

Le généraliste était trop épuisant pour être le bienvenue.

Même si, le blond devait l'avouer, il n'avait pas tord.

Les gens l'ignoraient, mais travailler à Euphoria, était toujours une punition et ceux en contact direct avec les prisonniers au quotidien, n'étaient souvent, pas passés loin d'être l'un d'entre eux.

Tapotant sur son écran, Namjoon se demanda si les monstres étaient tous les mêmes, ou s'il y avait des catégories, voire une hiérarchie.

Si c'était le cas, où se situait-il par rapport à ce jeune homme au visage parfait, qui régnait seul, tout en haut du classement ?

Sur l'échelle de l'horreur, de combien le célèbre Jeon Jung Kook le dépassait ?


	2. Chapter 2

**" ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ᵒᶠ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵒ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ᶜᵒⁿᵗʳᵒˡ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘ? ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ᵗᵒ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵇᵉᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃʸ ᴵ ᵈᵒ? ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ᵒᶠ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵒ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜʳᵃʷˡⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵏⁿᵉᵉˢ? ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ᵗᵒ ˢᵃʸ ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵇⁱᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵈᵒʷⁿ ᵒⁿ ᵐᵉ. ᴬʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ? ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ᵒᶠ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵒ ᶠᵉᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᵃⁿⁱᵐᵃˡ ⁱⁿ ʸᵒᵘ? ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ᵗᵒ ˢᵃʸ ᴵ ᵗᵉᵃˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ʰᵘⁿᵗᵉʳ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᴵ ᵈᵒ? ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ᵒᶠ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵒ ʷᵃᵗᶜʰ ᵗʰᵉ ʷⁱᶜᵏᵉᵈ ʷᵃʸ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗʰʳⁱˡˡ? ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ᵗᵒ ˢᵃʸ ᴵ ˡⁱᵛᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵏ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʷⁱˡˡ. ᴬʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ? ᴬᵐ ᴵ ᵇᵉᵃᵘᵗⁱᶠᵘˡ ᵃˢ ᴵ ᵗᵉᵃʳ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵒ ᵖⁱᵉᶜᵉˢ? ᴬᵐ ᴵ ᵇᵉᵃᵘᵗⁱᶠᵘˡ? ᴱᵛᵉⁿ ᵃᵗ ᵐʸ ᵘᵍˡⁱᵉˢᵗ, ʸᵒᵘ ᵃˡʷᵃʸˢ ˢᵃʸ ᴵ'ᵐ ᵇᵉᵃᵘᵗⁱᶠᵘˡ. ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ᵇᵉᵃᵘᵗⁱᶠᵘˡ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢⁱᶜᵏ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ"** \- In this Moment

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aaron était impatient, surexcité et surtout, mort de peur.

Il n'était pas en poste depuis longtemps et n'avait fait que peu de transferts, alors l'idée de participer à celui-ci, l'enchantait autant que ça le terrifiait.

Même si le brun ne savait pas quel criminel ils accueillaient, le protocole suffisait à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était forcement quelqu'un d'important, à savoir, quelqu'un de dangereux.

Pour la première, il allait se retrouver face à l'un de ces "monstres" dont tout le monde parlait.

Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un de célèbre, quelqu'un qu'on avait recherché longtemps ?

\- Ne rêve pas gamin, la grosse star est arrivée côté sud, sécurisée par l'équipe du Cypher ! S'exclama Siwon, un collègue que le brun n'arrivait pas à apprécier complètement, malgré ses années d'expériences et ses conseils parfois utiles.  
\- C'est vrai alors, on a vraiment le dieu des monstres parmi nous ? Intervint Seth, un petit blond souvent trop enthousiaste.

Aaron fronça les sourcils.

\- Le...

S'arrêtant au début de sa phrase brusquement, réalisant enfin, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Jung Kook ? Cria-t-il presque.

Siwon secoua la tête, fouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous si surpris les gosses ? Questionna-t-il. Il a été arrêté, normal qu'il finisse ici ! Vous pensiez qu'ils allaient l'enfermer dans une prison normale ?  
\- Non, évidement.... Rétorqua Seth. C'est juste....  
\- Il s'est rendu. Intervint machinalement Aaron.  
\- Hun ?

Son collègue s'était tourné vers lui, secouant son vieux briquet.

\- Il n'a pas été arrêté, il s'est rendu. Précisa-t-il à nouveau.  
\- Les chasseurs de prime étaient fous de rage ! Commenta le blond.  
\- Comme si un seul d'entre eux était déjà réellement partie à sa recherche ! Railla Siwon. Ils se pissaient dessus juste à l'idée de tomber sur lui par hasard !  
\- Comme tout le monde. Répondit Seth.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, se perdant quelques instants dans leurs pensées.

\- Mais tout de même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est rendu.... Souffla Aaron.  
\- Pourquoi chercher à comprendre un tel malade ? Rétorqua son ainé.

Le jeune soldat mordilla sa lèvre.

\- Parce qu'il va être sur la même planète que nous, plus proche qu'il ne l'a jamais été et qu'il est...dangereux ?  
\- Est-ce que ça te fait peur ou ça te fait bander ? Se moqua Siwon.

Le brun rougit.

\- Je... je ne... je ne suis pas int...je  
\- Quoi, pas pd ? Rit son collègue.

Aaron grimaça, l'insulte le mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Moi non plus gamin ! Continua l'ainé. Plus jeune, je m'amusais même à remettre à leur place ces erreurs de la nature ! Et regarde où j'en suis ?

Il écarta les bras.

\- Coincé depuis plus de dix ans sur une planète où il n'y a que des hommes ! Cracha-t-il. Pas la moindre paire de seins, ou un seul foutu vagin !

Le brun recula légèrement, de plus en plus gêné.

C'était aussi, _surtout_ , pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier son collègue.

Il le dégoûtait.

Heureusement, leur capitaine mit fin à la discussion.

\- Ô est ici ! S'exclama ce dernier. Tous sur le pont !

Les soldats bougèrent immédiatement, attrapant leurs armes avant de sortir de leur caserne.

Aaron n'avait pas le vertige, mais à chaque fois, il était frappé par le vide impressionnant, à deux doigts de s'évanouir, les premières secondes.

Ils étaient installés dans les montagnes de Bapsae, toujours sous la neige et la glace, leur point de contrôle placé sur le plus haut des pics, au point que la légende racontait qu'en cas de chute, il fallait plusieurs jours pour atteindre le bas.

Le _Perchoir_ , le nom était ridicule et beaucoup l'avaient rebaptisé, le nid des fous.

Peu comprenait ceux qui travaillaient dans cette partie là de la planète, en particulier ceux coincés dans cette caserne perdue dans le vide.

Pour le brun, c'était bien moins suicidaire qu'être en contact direct avec les prisonniers ou dans les sections "spéciales".

Ici, ils n'avaient que le froid et le vide à craindre.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Siwon, qui bouscula un autre soldat au moment où il traversait le pont, pour l'effrayer, il soupira.

Le froid, le vide et parfois, leurs collègues.

S'engageant à son tour, il évita de regarder en bas, ou de songer que la longue plaque qui les reliait au reste des montagnes, semblait aussi fragile que du cristal, en plus d'en avoir l'apparence.

Pour se distraire, il tenta d'imaginer le prisonnier qui les attendait, toujours aussi curieux de découvrir ce monstre qu'on avait séparé des autres.

Ses tentatives l'occupèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la plate forme où était accroché Ô, un dirigeable immense, en forme de navire.

Un bateau mixé à une montgolfière en gros.

\- Vous cinq, avec moi ! Ordonna le capitaine Han.

Obéissant, Aaron le suivit, priant pour ne pas se ridiculiser au moment de sauter.

Évidement, Siwon passa avant, s'élançant pour atteindre l'échelle qui pendait dans le vide, juste après leur supérieur.

Leurs combinaisons moulantes blanches et noires, les protégeaient du froid, de la pluie et leur permettaient de planer un peu, sur des courtes distances, mais le jeune soldat appréhendait toujours lorsqu'il devait sauter.

Il ne voulait ni mourir, ni finir humilié.

Heureusement, une fois encore, tout se passa sans problème et il pénétra avec le reste de son groupe, à l'intérieur du dirigeable.

Ô paraissait gigantesque de l'extérieur et pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur et le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique derrière tout cela.

Marchant bien droit, le regard fixé sur le col en fourrure du manteau sans manche de son capitaine, il tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

\- Putain, je déteste être sur ce truc... Marmonna Siwon, songeant à la cigarette à peine allumée qu'il avait dû abandonner.

Aaron l'ignora, se concentrant sur son supérieur, ou plutôt, sur l'écran entre les mains de ce dernier, espérant avoir des informations sur leur prisonnier.

Seth, qui était devant lui, recula un peu, se penchant vers l'arrière.

\- Snow. Souffla-t-il. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont renommé.

Leur ainé rit doucement.

\- Pourquoi pas "cheval fou galopant sous la pluie" pendant qu'ils y sont ! Railla-t-il.

Le brun devait avouer que l'autre n'avait pas tord, les noms donnés aux détenus étaient toujours ridicules et personne ne savait comment ils étaient choisis, par qui, ou même pourquoi.

\- Silence ! Leur ordonna leur chef, alors que l'imposant portail en bois, s'ouvrait enfin.  
\- Il déteste quand ils ponctionnent son sang ! Chuchota Siwon.

Le cœur battant, Aaron expira profondément en pénétrant dans la pièce lumineuse où se trouvait leur prisonnier.

Malgré lui, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, surpris de ne voir qu'une immense boite, qui prenait quasiment toute la place, malgré les dimensions impressionnante des lieux.

Le capitaine s'en approcha, minuscule en comparaison, pour glisser la carte obtenue juste avant, dans une fente prévue pour, avant de reculer rapidement, juste à temps.

Les parois de la boite, qui semblaient lourdes et indestructibles, s'évaporèrent soudain, une multitude de particules noires virevoltant un instant, pour finir au sol, révélant quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant et de tout aussi gigantesque.

Une cage dorée, lui rappelant celle qu'il avait, plus jeune, pour ses oiseaux, jusqu'à dans la forme arrondie.

Lorsque son supérieur retira son cran de sureté, arme pointée devant, Aaron sortit de sa transe, faisant, comme ses collègues, automatiquement la même chose.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette cellule étrange.

\- Debout, mains derrière la tête ! Ordonna le capitaine Han. Avance jusqu'à la porte et ne bouge plus, même lorsqu'elle sera ouverte !

Le prisonnier obéit, quittant le sol où il était allongé, recroquevillé sur lui même, pour se redresser doucement, d'abord à genoux, puis enfin sur ses deux pieds.

Il était au fond de la cage et en dehors du rouge vif de sa combinaison, les soldats ne voyaient pas grand chose clairement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, leur chef leur ordonnant de se rapprocher aussi, qu'ils purent vraiment voir le monstre.

La bouche entre-ouverte, comme un mauvais acteur mimant la surprise, le brun était sous le choc.

Sa mère lui avait souvent répété que parfois, rien n'était plus séduisant que le mal et en grandissant, il avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte tout seul, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait croire qu'il était face à quelqu'un de dangereux.

Et encore moins, quelqu'un de démoniaque.

\- Et bien, c'est les détenus qui vont être contents ! S'exclama Siwon, après avoir laissé échapper un petit sifflement. Pourquoi ces enfoirés sont toujours mieux servis que nous ?

Leur supérieur le rappela fermement à l'ordre, alors que le prisonnier finissait de passer au scanner, la porte de la cage s'ouvrant quelques secondes après.

Comme demandé, il ne bougea pas, attendant que le capitaine lui ordonne de le faire.

\- Au moindre geste brusque, je tire ! Le prévint ce dernier.

Aaron n'avait même plus son doigt sur le bon bouton, sa prise sur son arme plus très ferme.

Ne quittant pas des yeux le criminel, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir la peau aussi blanche.

\- Je comprends mieux le Snow... Murmura Seth, semblant aussi choqué que lui.

Effectivement, le brun comprenait aussi, même si le jeune homme en face d'eux, lui rappelait plus une poupée de porcelaine.

Délicat, fragile et pas vraiment vivant.

Ses cheveux platine, ou plutôt, carrément blancs, semblaient très longs, mais ils étaient remontés sur le dessus du crâne par une sorte de chignon et le soldat fut surpris de voir qu'on l'avait laissé garder la baguette ornée d'un papillon vert, qui les maintenait.

\- Est-ce qu'il a vraiment sa place ici ? Continua Seth. Il fait très jeune !  
\- Un point de plus qui va plaire à notre bande de détraqués ! Rétorqua Siwon. Mais j'avoue que je regrette presque de ne pas travailler au pénitencier, j'aurais troqué des armes contre un moment avec lui, sans problème !

Comme s'il avait entendu, le prisonnier regarda enfin vers eux, son regard les faisant tous sursauter, même l'ainé.

Un œil bleu vif et l'autre vert très clair, chacun semblant, étrangement, habité par une énergie complètement différente.

Le prisonnier les regardait sans aucune émotion particulière, sans laisser deviner ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait et pourtant, il y avait une intensité impossible à ignorer, qui les laissa tous sans voix.

Complètement fascinés.

\- Menottes ! Cria le capitaine Han, à quelques pas du criminel.

Aaron ne réagit pas tout de suite, toujours plongé dans les yeux du captif.

\- MENOTTES !

Sursautant, le soldat réalisa enfin ce qui se passait, se précipitant vers son supérieur, tout en raccrochant son arme à l'épaule.

Une fois près de son chef, à quelques pas du platine, il se sentit trembler un peu.

Fébrile et gêné, luttant contre l'envie de fuir et celle de toucher la peau anormalement blanche, pour voir si c'était réellement de la porcelaine, il gémit intérieurement en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Son visage était brûlant et ça n'arrangeait en rien son stress.

De près, le prisonnier faisait encore plus petit, coincé entre lui et le capitaine, encore plus inoffensif et doux.

Pourquoi était-il là, qu'avait-il pu commettre comme crime horrible ?

Le soldat ne pouvait croire qu'il était coupable, que sa venue ici n'était pas une erreur ou un complot.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il mit les menottes aux poignets tendus, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi mis à nu que sous le regard du platine.

\- Ce...ce n'est pas trop serré ?

Immédiatement, il se sentit stupide, se mordant vivement la langue.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ?

Le captif secoua la tête, avant de lui offrir un sourire adorable, qui lui fit oublier son début de panique.

\- Merci.

Sa voix était plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais aussi douce qu'il le pensait.

\- On y va ! Intervint Le capitaine.

Pointant son arme vers le prisonnier, il ajouta.

\- Deux pas devant moi ! Lui ordonna-t-il. Siwon et Han Bin vous ouvrez la marche, Aaron et Seth à l'arrière !

Tout le monde obéit et le brun regarda une dernière fois la cage dans leur dos, avant d'accélérer, sans quitter des yeux le papillon qui pendait à la baguette dépassant de la masse blanche.

\- Son nom, tu l'as vu ? Demanda-t-il à son collègue, le plus bas possible.  
\- Hun ?  
\- Son vrai nom, tu as pu le voir ? Répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.  
\- Oh...

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je crois que je l'avais déjà entendu quelques part, sans doute aux informations.  
\- Seth ! Siffla Aaron, agacé de ne pas avoir sa réponse.  
\- Yoongi ! Rétorqua son collègue. Min Yoongi.

ღ

La rumeur est toujours la plus rapide, surtout à Euphoria.

Seven est à peine arrivé et déjà tout le monde sait qu'il est là.

Qu'il a tué cinq membres du Delta, avant que ce dernier n'arrive à destination.

Jung Kook est une star, même parmi, ou plutôt, **surtout** parmi les prisonniers d'Euphoria.

Qui est-il ? Personne ne le sait vraiment.

Pourtant pendant des années on a parlé de ses crimes partout et offert les sommes les plus folles en échange d'informations ou d'un début de piste.

Pourquoi le Dieu des monstres, l'homme qu'on n'aurait sans doute jamais pu identifier ou arrêter, s'est-il rendu ?

Que fait-il ici, sur cet enfer isolé du reste de la galaxie ?

Les plus folles théories courent, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit du brun et _comme toujours_ , personne n'a de vraies réponses.

À l'accueil, le passage obligé pour tous les nouveaux arrivants, il y a une quinzaine de criminels, tous dans leur combinaison en coton rouge, chacun essayant d'avoir l'air le plus intimidant possible.

À l'extérieur, ils avaient l'habitude d'être les plus dangereux et craints, ici, les choses sont plus compliquées. Ils sont face à des gens comme eux, des gens pires qu'eux et pour la première fois, certains se demandent déjà ce que ce "pire" veut vraiment dire.

Où se situent-ils ? Pourront-ils survivre ?

Quelle sera leur place dans ce nouveau monde ?

Leur place sur une planète à partager avec Jung Kook ?

Lorsque le brun arrive, escorté par Hoseok et ses hommes, le brouhaha s'estompe, remplacé par des chuchotements étouffés, formant un bourdonnement pesant qui ajoute à la tension palpable.

Ils avaient tous prévu d'être bruyants, de crier, siffler et rire, mais l'annonce des meurtres du Delta les a calmés.

La réalité les a secoués brutalement, les ramenant sur terre, ou plutôt, en enfer.

Le Dieu des monstres n'était pas comme eux.

Il était l'un des leurs, mais il restait différent, ils ne devaient pas l'oublier.

Certains espéraient ne plus jamais le croiser, être envoyés ailleurs, loin.

C'était le but de cette escale à l'Accueil, connaître son destin.

Euphoria était immense et ils ne finiraient pas tous au même endroit, la rumeur, encore elle, affirmant que certaines zones étaient plus horribles que la torture.

Les plus chanceux n'étaient pas là pour finir en enfer, simplement en transit vers une partie plus calme de la galaxie, une prison banale, normale.

Avant de pénétrer dans le pénitencier, des examens médicaux étaient obligatoires et c'était aussi le but de cette petite pause à l'accueil, mais avant de commencer, il fallait attendre que tout le monde soit là.

Du sang séché vers le nez et tout autour de la bouche, cadeau de Hoseok, Jung Kook avait l'air plutôt détendu, peut-être même de bonne humeur.

La chaîne reliant ses chevilles, le forçant à faire de petits pas, tapait sur le sol métallique, créant, avec le bruit des bottes lourdes des soldats, une mélodie pour accompagner le chuchotement des prisonniers et le grondement des insectes géants, mécaniques, qui surveillaient les lieux.

Un scorpion, une araignée et un ver.

Cette partie de l'accueil était sans doute le lieu le plus basique d'Euphoria.

Un entrepôt géant avec des contenairs partout, entassés les uns sur les autres et au centre de la pièce, dans un cercle baigné de lumière orangée, délimité par le lombric mécanique, une tour très haute, à l'allure fragile et déséquilibrée, penchant parfois à gauche et parfois à droite.

Les prisonniers étaient à l'avant dernier étage pour le moment, dans une capsule à l'intérieur entièrement blanc, des éclairs noirs en guise de barreaux.

Ils étaient tous dans la même cellule, mais il y en avait plusieurs autres, vides pour le moment. Toutes étaient alignées de chaque côté du couloir menant aux escaliers du dernier étage.

La capsule occupée était du côté droit, pile au milieu et machinalement, tous reculèrent, lorsque, Jung Kook, qu'ils avaient jusque-là, vu dans l'écran géant au dessus la cellule d'en face, se retrouva à leur hauteur.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment l'enfermer avec eux ?

Les chuchotements avaient disparus, la peur et le doute ayant remplacé les questions.

\- Face aux barreaux ! Ordonna Hoseok au brun, son arme collée à son crâne.

L'autre obéit et les autres captifs regardèrent ailleurs, ou vers ses chevilles, qui venaient d'être libéré de leur chaîne.

Aucun ne voulait croiser son regard.

\- Donne-moi une seule raison de t'exploser la cervelle.... Cracha le capitaine, la mâchoire crispée et son canon glissant vers la tempe de Jung Kook.

Un rictus étira légèrement les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Je vous en donnerai plusieurs. Rétorqua-t-il. Je le promets.

Hoseok grogna, appuyant sur le bouton pour charger son arme, prêt à tirer.

Ses hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués, mais le crépitement des barreaux qui se défirent de leur électricité pour prendre une apparence proche d'un hologramme, permit au blond de reprendre ses esprits.

Ses hommes visèrent tous les prisonniers, pour être sûr qu'aucun ne tente de s'échapper, alors qu'il restait concentré sur Jung Kook.

Il recula, le crâne du brun toujours dans son viseur.

\- Rentre-là dedans ! Ordonna-t-il.

L'autre obéit. Traversant les barreaux, qui retrouvèrent leur électricité après son passage, il pénétra dans la cellule, ses mains toujours menottées, contrairement aux autres captifs.

Non affecté par la tension étouffante ou la terreur palpable de ses nouveaux compagnons, qui se dispersaient autour de lui, Jung Kook se dirigea vers le fond de la large cellule, dans le coin droit, pour s'asseoir sur un banc, soudain déserté par tous.

Après de longs instants étranges, gênants et même ridicules, où les prisonniers tournèrent un peu en rond, ne sachant pas comment se comporter ou vers où regarder, ils finirent par tous opter pour les bancs opposés, le sol ou rester debout.

Les chuchotements reprirent doucement, peu à peu, alors que Hoseok et ses hommes étaient déjà hors de la tour.

Sentant le regard de Jung Kook sur le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait réussi à négocier à son arrivée, l'un des prisonniers le tendit timidement, au brun, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

L'autre ne bougea pas, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire ou de parler pour se faire comprendre.

Le captif, assis au sol, se redressa sur les genoux, rampant, jusqu'à lui, le corps secoué par la terreur.

Il sentait le regard des autres prisonniers sur lui et la tension qui l'écrasait douloureusement, comprimant sa cage thoracique, mais rien n'était comparable au regard bleu voilé, qui resterait gravé dans ces cauchemars.

Une fois à la hauteur du brun, il lui tendit à nouveau le paquet, ouvert, se concentrant sur les mains tatouées et menottées, qui saisirent la dernière cigarette.

Mécaniquement et toujours tremblotant, il sortit un briquet de la petite poche de sa combinaison, au niveau de la poitrine, tendant la flamme à l'homme qui le terrorisait.

Ce dernier, cigarette entre les lèvres, se pencha un peu pour l'allumer, le faisant tressaillir et relever malencontreusement la tête.

Son corps s'arrêta, alors qu'il eut l'impression que son âme, chose qu'il n'avait cru posséder, lui échappait.

Coinçant la cigarette entre ses doigts, le gardant prisonnier de son regard, Jung Kook lui souffla la fumée à la figure, avant d'écraser son mégot sur son front.

\- Je fume rarement.


	3. Chapter 3

**"ˢᵒ ᴵ ᵍʳᵃᵇ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵉᵐⁱ⁻ᵃᵘᵗᵒᵐᵃᵗⁱᶜ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵃᶠᵉ, ˡᵒᵃᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜˡⁱᵖ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵃˡˡ ᵗʰᵉˢᵉ ᵐᵒᵘⁿᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵖʳᵒᵇˡᵉᵐˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᴵ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ. ᶠᵉᵉˡ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵗᵉᵉˡ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿˢᵗ ᵐʸ ᵗᵉᵐᵖˡᵉ ᵗⁱˡ ᴵ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ᵒᵏ. ᴹᵃʸᵇᵉ ⁱᶠ ᴵ ᶠᵃˡˡ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵍʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ᴵ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ᶠˡʸ ᵃʷᵃʸᴵᶠ ᴵ ʷᵉʳᵉ ᵃⁿ ᵃⁿᵍᵉˡ ᴵ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ᶠˡʸ ᵃʷᵃʸ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ʰᵉʳᵉ. ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᵘʳʳᵒᵘⁿᵈᵉᵈ ᵇʸ ˢᵗʳᵃⁿᵍᵉʳˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ⁿᵒ ᵒⁿᵉ ᵏⁿᵒʷˢ ʲᵘˢᵗ ʰᵒʷ ᴵ ᶠᵉᵉˡ. ᴮᵒᵗʰ ᵒᶠ ᵐʸ ʷⁱⁿᵍˢ ᵇʳᵒᵏᵉ. ᴵ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ˢᵉᵉᵐ ᵗᵒ ᶠⁱˣ ᵗʰᵉᵐ. ᴬˡˡ ᵗʰᵉˢᵉ ʰᵃᵖᵖʸ ᵖⁱˡˡˢ ʷᵒⁿ'ᵗ ˡⁱˢᵗᵉⁿ. ᴵᶠ ᴵ ʷᵉʳᵉ ᵃⁿ ᵃⁿᵍᵉˡ ᴵ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ᶠⁱⁿᵃˡˡʸ ᵈⁱˢᵃᵖᵖᵉᵃʳ"** \- Call Me Karizma

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Grand, blond, sexy, riche, charismatique et surtout, très dangereux.

C'est ce qui revenait toujours lorsqu'on parlait de Kim Jaejoong.

Déterminé, sûr de lui et n'acceptant pas qu'on lui dise non, l'homme d'affaires renommé et mafieux tout aussi célèbre, ne reculait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Avec son demi-frère et associé Changmin, ils obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils désiraient.

Aujourd'hui, Jaejoong voulait quelque chose de précis et précieux, voilà pourquoi il avait mis les pieds dans ce motel miteux.

La plupart de ses hommes restés sur le vaisseau, ou devant le bâtiment, seuls deux restés à ses côtés pour le protéger, le blond détonnait, son look à des années lumières de celui de la clientèle habituelle.

Vêtu d'un costume blanc, sans chemise pour couvrir son torse et d'un long manteau en cuir noir, simplement posé sur ses épaules, il franchit les différents étages qui le séparaient de la chambre indiquée par la réception, avec calme et nonchalance, indifférent aux réactions que sa présence provoquait.

Rien ne l'intéressait en dehors de l'homme qu'il cherchait, qu'il avait traqué jusqu'à Nux, planète sordide et minuscule, puis ce motel tout aussi écœurant.

Enfin, il le retrouvait.

L'autre avait osé l'ignorer plusieurs fois, mais aujourd'hui, en face à face, les choses seraient différentes.

Une fois devant la bonne chambre, il offrit un signe de tête à ses gardes du corps, leur intimant d'ouvrir, ou plutôt, de défoncer la porte.

En entrant, Jaejoong n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, mais même s'il ne laissa rien paraître, il fut surpris par le spectacle.

Celui qu'il recherchait, était sur le lit, coincé entre deux autres partenaires, un grand roux, très mince, au déhanché plutôt rigide, qui s'activait en lui et un petit blond bodybuildé, qui, le visage enfoui dans le matelas, accueillait son imposante érection.

La partie à trois semblait plutôt ennuyeuse selon ses critères personnels, mais ce qu'il voyait du corps nu de sa cible, était par contre très intéressant.

Autant que ses compétences, puisque, bien qu'occupé, il avait tout de même abattu ses deux gardes du corps, une main maintenant son arme et l'autre toujours sur la nuque de son amant.

Le canon était maintenant pointé sur Jaejoong et le regard du brun aussi, alors qu'il continuait de pénétrer son partenaire.

L'homme d'affaires se lécha les lèvres, notant que contrairement au roux qui paniquait et criait, le mercenaire savait parfaitement se servir de ses hanches.

Soupirant en voyant que ses partenaires n'étaient plus du tout partants pour s'amuser, le premier ayant déjà quitté la chambre, nu comme un verre, le brun se retira du petit blond qui fit de même, trébuchant hors du lit, pour courir vers le couloir.

Laissant son arme sur le matelas, le mercenaire se releva, fouillant le blouson en cuir posé sur une table bancale.

Jaejoong s'attendait à le voir sortir un paquet de cigarettes, mais l'autre glissa une sucette entre ses lèvres et il suivit automatiquement le mouvement.

\- Je dirais bien que je suis désolé, mais vu comme ils étaient atrocement mauvais, je pense vous avoir rendu un gros service ! Déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Le brun se tourna enfin vers lui, nullement gêné par sa nudité.

\- Votre père aussi ne savait pas ce que **non** veut dire.

Le blond se tendit, ses poings se serrant douloureusement.

La mâchoire crispée, il tenta de se contrôler.

\- C'est notre seul point commun. Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Un petit rire moqueur lui répondit.

\- Yunho.... Tenta-t-il tout de même.  
\- Non ! S'exclama le mercenaire. Personne dans votre putain de famille, n'a le droit de prononcer mon nom ! Ça me dégoûte !

Jaejoong souffla, se répétant mentalement pourquoi il était là.

\- Red alors ? Proposa-t-il. Je peux vous appeler par votre pseudonyme professionnel ?  
\- Ne m'appelez pas ! **Jamais !** Rétorqua le brun. Je pensais avoir été clair, je ne veux pas travailler pour vous ! Plutôt crever !  
\- Je sais que vous avez eu des désaccords avec ma fam

Yunho rit encore, interrompant l'homme d'affaires.

\- Des désaccords ? C'est comme ça qu'on appelle la trahison, la torture et le meurtre chez vous ? Questionna-t-il sèchement.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être là non plus ! S'exclama Jaejoong. Mais je n'ai pas le choix !  
\- Et bien moi je l'ai ! Lui cracha le mercenaire. Je sais parfaitement dans quelle situation se trouve votre petit frère et je **choisis** de le laisser crever !

Le blond grogna, lui sautant dessus pour le plaquer contre le mur, faisant voler du plâtre au passage.

Malgré la main pâle pressée autour de sa gorge, contrastant avec sa peau hâlée, le brun ne bougea pas.

Il ne chercha ni à se défendre, ni à se débattre.

Ses yeux verts plongés dans les orbes noirs de l'homme d'affaires, il lui transmettait tout le mépris qu'il ressentait.

\- Soit vous me tuez maintenant, soit vous disparaissez. Souffla-il. Ça m'est égal, tant que je n'ai plus à supporter votre présence.

Jaejoong soupira, avant de le relâcher, reculant doucement.

Yunho se décolla du mur, s'éloignant en le bousculant au passage.

\- Adieu ! Cracha-t-il sans le regarder, remettant sa sucette dans la bouche.

La tête baissée, le blond serra les poings en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

\- Il est comme vous... murmura-t-il.

Le mercenaire souffla simplement, irrité qu'il soit encore là.

\- Jung Kook ! S'exclama l'homme d'affaires en se redressant. Il est comme vous !

ღ

Il ressortait facilement parmi la dizaine d'autres prisonniers. Même sans les quatre soldats qui l'encadraient, les regards se posaient directement sur lui.

Différent.

**Très** différent.

Contrairement à Jung Kook, personne ne savait qui il était, pourtant, il était escorté comme quelqu'un de dangereux, les conclusions étaient faciles à faire.

_Une biche._

Le mot circulait parmi les autres prisonniers. Certains chuchotaient, d'autres se faisaient moins discret, la présence du jeune homme aux cheveux platines, ayant créé l'agitation.

À Euphoria, étaient envoyés les pires monstres des galaxies, mais pas que.

Si vous étiez un poids, une menace, ou simplement malchanceux et que quelqu'un d'assez riche voulait se débarrasser de vous, alors vous finissiez ici.

En enfer, sans la mentalité et les capacités nécessaires pour survivre.

Les biches, des innocents tombés pour des crimes inventés, étaient plus nombreux qu'on pouvait le croire, mais ils ne vivaient jamais longtemps.

Ce qu'ils subissaient entre les mains des prisonniers et gardiens, était bien trop insoutenable, ceux qui ne succombaient pas aux sévices, finissaient par se suicider.

Et les rares qui restaient vivants, perdaient complètement la raison.

Forcément, Yoongi attirait l'attention, excitant l'imagination et l'appétit des autres captifs.

Même Jung Kook, avait les yeux rivés à l'écran sur lequel ses compagnons l'avaient vu apparaître plus tôt dans la journée, suivant l'évolution du jeune homme légèrement séparé du reste du groupe par quatre soldats.

Le contraste de la combinaison rouge contre la peau blanche le fascinait complètement et il imaginait sans mal l'œuvre magnifique que cette poupée vivante serait, une fois passée entre ses mains.

Il se voyait orner la peau à l'aide de ses lames, colorer cette chair immaculée de toujours plus de rouge.

_Plus de sang._

Haletant, il sentit son ventre se tordre et son envie gronder.

**Il devait le tuer au plus vite.**

Ses intentions étaient si intenses et sombres, que la cellule entière le ressentit, tous les captifs délaissant l'écran pour se tourner vers lui, presque malgré eux.

Son sourire sadique et la lueur de folie dans son regard leur glacèrent le sang et tous comprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas la chance d'approcher le nouveau jouet d'Euphoria.

S'ils en avaient été capables, ils auraient eu pitié de lui.

Vraiment, l'enfer prenait encore une autre dimension, maintenant que le Dieu des monstres était sur le trône.

Malgré la tension, ou peut-être, _à cause d'elle_ , Aaron resta concentré sur Snow.

La réaction des prisonniers ne le surprenait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, se demandant, encore et encore, qui avait envoyé le jeune homme ici.

Qui le détestait assez pour faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel ?

Il fallait forcément être un monstre pour piéger un ange et l'enfermer en enfer. C'était les responsables de la présence du platine ici, qui avaient réellement leur place à Euphoria !

Le soldat se sentait impuissant.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir et que Yoongi n'était ni la première biche, ni la dernière, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme spécial.

Différent.  
 **Très différent.**

Et si une partie de lui avait honte d'accorder plus d'importance à un innocent, plutôt qu'à un autre, en se basant uniquement sur leur beauté, il ne luttait pas vraiment contre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'y avait pas une seule femme sur cette planète, ou dans les vaisseaux de Mirotic et souvent, il fallait des années avant d'avoir une permission, alors forcément, l'orientation sexuelle finissait rapidement par ne plus avoir d'importance.

Tous les hommes présents devenaient un potentiel moyen de se soulager et pour ceux qui, comme lui, avaient toujours préféré les corps féminins délicats, le tri pour trouver son bonheur était évidemment plus compliqué.

Il y avait de jolis garçons à Euphoria, même s'ils ne le restaient pas longtemps, ou finissaient morts, mais jamais il n'y avait eu quelqu'un comme Snow.

Et Aaron, comme les autres prisonniers, savaient qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour que, même en dehors de cet enfer, dans l'immensité des galaxies, existe un être même vaguement semblable.

Le soldat n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que le platine était réel, vivant.

Même après l'avoir vu marcher, entendu rire et touché brièvement ses doigts, dont la chaleur l’avait énormément surpris et séduit, il avait toujours l'impression de faire face à une poupée.

Quelque chose que son cerveau associait à l'innocence et la délicatesse.

Lorsque le capitaine Han ordonna à Yoongi de rentrer dans la cellule, une fois tous les autres prisonniers de son groupe dedans, le soldat voulut intervenir, protester, mais il ne bougea pas.

Son armée pointée, comme ses collègues, vers les criminels dans la capsule, il observa le platine les rejoindre sans un mot, ces derniers se pressant autour de lui, à peine les barreaux électriques en place.

Le cœur battant et la tête prête à exploser, il grimaça en entendant les "propositions" faites à Yoongi par ses codétenus.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer une fois son groupe parti.

Ou peut-être que le pire, c'est qu'il n'en savait rien, car son imagination n'allait pas aussi loin.

Dans tous les cas, il venait réellement d'enfermer une biche avec des fauves et la situation lui donnait envie de vomir.

Lorsqu'un détenu plus pressé et confiant que les autres se colla au dos du platine, mains sur ses hanches, pour lui souffler à l'oreille une description plus graphique du programme, le brun sentit le vomi remonter jusqu'à sa bouche.

Étrangement calme, Yoongi se détacha du prisonnier, avançant encore vers les barreaux.

\- C'est à papa qu'il faut demander. Rétorqua-t-il doucement.

La réponse surprit Aaron, qui fronça les sourcils, perturbé, alors que le prisonnier téméraire explosait de rire, sa main claquant contre les fesses du plus petit.

Mais assez vite, il remarqua que l'ambiance n'était plus la même dans la capsule, tout comme le soldat. Les autres ne riaient plus, leurs mines affamées, remplacées par l'angoisse et leurs regards terrifiés, fixés droit devant.

Tous avaient reculé, presque comme un réflexe et voyant finalement leur camarade en faire de même, s'éloignant complètement de Yoongi en baissant les yeux vers le sol, Aaron tourna la tête vers la gauche, quittant des yeux, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu, le prisonnier que son groupe avait escorté.

Il avait été tellement fasciné par ce dernier, qu'il en avait oublié le reste.

Oublié que les autres soldats étaient déjà à l'étage d'en dessous, ayant suivi l'ordre de repli qu'il avait à peine compris.

Oublié ce qui, bien plus tôt dans la journée, avait provoqué sa peur et son excitation.

Oublié l'espoir minime et fou de croiser la nouvelle star d'Euphoria.

Pourtant, le Dieu des monstres était là, dans la cellule d'en face, debout, accroché aux barreaux électriques, son regard clair, légèrement voilé de blanc, fixé sur Snow.

Comme ceux de ce dernier, ses codétenus avaient migré au fond de la cellule, le laissant seul avec son aura terrifiante.

Il avait un rictus qui fit trembler le soldat, lui donnant envie de pleurer, le poussant à faire demi-tour pour enfin rejoindre ses collègues.

Aaron s'en voulait de fuir, sachant parfaitement que si tous avaient reculé, c'est qu'ils avaient clairement saisi que le brun voulait Yoongi pour lui.

**Il allait le tuer.**

**Briser la poupée.**

Malgré lui, malgré sa terreur, il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers celui qu'il abandonnait au pire des sorts. Contrairement aux autres prisonniers, Yoongi n'avait pas bougé, toujours à l'avant de la capsule, presque collé aux barreaux, regardant droit devant lui.

_Fixant le Dieu des monstres comme s'il était un simple mortel._

Avec une innocence qui serra le cœur du soldat, le platine fronça légèrement le nez en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, lui rappelant un chaton, cherchant à comprendre quelque chose.

Et l'espace d'un instant, la main sur son arme, Aaron songea qu'achever Yoongi ici et maintenant, était la meilleure chose à faire.

ღ

Namjoon avait mal dormi.

Encore.

Toute la nuit, il avait songé à elle, la retrouvant dans ses rêves, pour la voir disparaitre à chaque fois.

Il détestait la vie.

Il détestait cet univers sans fin où elle n'existait plus.

Est-ce qu'ailleurs, dans une autre de ces dimensions, sur une planète lointaine, d'une autre galaxie, existait-elle encore ?

_\- Elle me manque... Souffla la brune, triturant son collier.  
\- Qui ? Questionna le psychiatre.  
\- Ma sœur._

_Fronçant, les sourcils, baissant les yeux vers son dossier pour vérifier ce qu'il avait déjà lu, Namjoon griffonna quelque chose sur son bloc-notes._

_\- Ta sœur ? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache que sa nouvelle patiente était fille unique.  
\- Ma jumelle ! Rétorqua presque avec désespoir la jeune femme, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens._

_Le médecin frissonna, reculant dans son siège, se perdant un instant dans les orbes noirs._

_Se reprenant, il secoua légèrement la tête, se raclant la gorge._

"Non !" _Se répéta-t-il mentalement, en boucle, pendant plusieurs secondes._

**_Non._ **

_\- Je sais que tout le monde pense que je suis folle, mais elle existe, je le sens ! Continua la brune. Et elle me manque !_

Se tournant sur le dos, saisissant son oreiller au passage, le collant contre son visage, il hurla, sachant que les capsules étaient toutes insonorisées.

Pressant fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, il finit par jeter le cousin, basculant hors du lit.

Haletant, genoux par terre, il enfonça ses ongles dans son avant bras, se griffant jusqu'au sang.

_"Viens là, ce n'est rien. Laisse moi te faire un câlin, ça va te faire du bien."_

Se redressant vivement, les jambes chancelantes, trébuchant plusieurs fois, il se précipita jusqu'à sa petite salle de bain, arrivant juste à temps jusqu'à la cuvette des toilettes.

_\- Je n'ai pas de but, pas de raison d'exister... Souffla-t-elle, regardant par l'immense fenêtre de la chambre._

_Se redressant, le drap glissant jusqu'à son ventre, Namjoon raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches, déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudée._

_\- Je suis en trop, je suis une erreur... Continua-t-elle. Et pourtant, je lui ai volé sa vie !_

_Le blond l'attira contre lui, sa poitrine se pressant à sa peau chaude, alors que ses lèvres glissaient vers sa gorge._

_\- Les jumelles c'est mauvais.... Chuchota-t-elle. Mauvais._

Se relevant en s'aidant du mur, s'accrochant ensuite à l'évier, le psychiatre se rinça la bouche, son reflet dans le miroir le narguant jusqu'à ce qu'il crache contre la glace.

Retirant son débardeur, qui lui collait à la peau, il rejoignit sa chambre, fouillant dans l'un de ses tiroirs pour y sortir une boite de médicaments. Saisissant une bouteille d'alcool au passage, il se laissa retomber sur son canapé, les yeux rivés vers ce brouillard horrible qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Une dizaine de pilules roses dans la paume de sa main, il les goba toutes, laissant le flacon finir au sol, tandis qu'il noyait les cachets avec la moitié de sa bouteille à peine entamée.

Les yeux fermés, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, il tendit la main vers la gauche pour saisir son téléphone, appuyant sans regarder sur une touche raccourci.

Comme toujours, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Jack's, je veux rentrer... Souffla-t-il. Je veux quitter cet enfer.

ღ

A la surprise de tous, Yoongi s'était endormi sans mal et tous se demandaient s'il se rendait réellement compte de sa situation.  
  
Était-il stupide ? Malade ?  
  
Comment pouvait-il dormir au milieu de criminels aussi dangereux ?  
  
Même les détenus les plus craints avaient à peine somnolé, ne faisant pas confiance aux monstres qui les entouraient.  
  
Sans compter que la présence écrasante de Jung Kook les angoissait tous bien trop pour leur permettre de se reposer réellement.  
  
Le brun n'avait pas dormi du tout, restant figé toute la nuit dans la même position.  
Il avait attendu le matin accroupi dans un coin de la cellule, accroché aux barreaux, dont l'électricité ne semblait toujours pas le gêner, les yeux fixés sur sa future victime, abandonnée au monde des rêves.  
  
Les prisonniers ne savaient pas s'il avait fait ça pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'approche le platine, ou s'il avait simplement passé la nuit à fantasmer sur ce qu'il allait faire à la pauvre biche inconsciente, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'avoir de réponse.  
  
De toute façon, personne ne comptait se mettre entre le Dieu des monstres et sa cible.  
  
S'ils avaient de la chance, ils pourraient peut-être encore faire quelque chose du cadavre, mais leur priorité restait la survie.  
  
Alors bien qu'ils soient dans la seconde partie de l'accueil, là où ils allaient passer plusieurs jours afin d'être examinés et de connaitre leur sort, aucun ne s'approchait de Yoongi, tous l'évitaient même.  
  
Tous sauf Jung Kook, évidement.  
  
Maintenant qu'il avait de la place, que plus rien ne le séparait de sa poupée, le brun ne pouvait plus attendre, son esprit de plus en plus obsédé par l'idée de la tuer.  
  
La zone était surtout composée de cellules, sans barreau, ni porte, simplement creusées dans la pierre marron clair, composant la majorité des sous-terrains qui les accueillaient provisoirement et d'un réfectoire immense, étrangement lumineux, la pièce circulaire, située au-dessus de l'ouverture de plusieurs centaines de kilomètre, qui menaient à la surface.  
  
Ils étaient un peu moins d'une trentaine, et pouvaient tous se balader librement dans ce niveau enterré sous des couches et des couches de glaces et de lave, alors chacun avait ses quartiers et quelques petits groupes s'étaient formé.  
  
Évidement, Yoongi était seul dans sa cellule et personne ne s'était installé dans celles autour, les autres l'ayant volontairement isolé.  
  
Jung Kook avait tout prévu, tout imaginé encore et encore pendant la nuit.  
  
Son scénario était parfait, la mélodie dans son esprit, magnifique et pourtant, tout dérailla complètement.  
  
Il avait tout prévu, tout écrit à l'avance, mais sa poupée ne jouait pas son rôle.  
  
Ce n'était même pas le manque de réaction, de cri, surprise ou supplique qui le perturbait le plus, mais l'absence de peur.  
  
Même maintenant qu'il était enfoncé dans le matelas sale, un corps au dessus du sien et une lame contre la gorge, Yoongi ne le craignait pas.  
  
Et plus troublant encore, il le regardait avec intérêt, comme s'il était fascinant, qu'il découvrait quelque chose en lui.  
  
Jamais personne ne lui avait offert un tel regard, normalement, les gens le fixaient avec désir et terreur. Généralement dans cet ordre.  
  
Alors pourquoi cette si jolie poupée refusait de suivre les règles ?  
  
Le platine ne tremblait pas et son cœur était presque trop calme, comme le souffle doux qui chatouillait le visage du brun, soulevant un peu ses cheveux.  
  
Mais surtout, il était chaud.  
  
Brûlant même.  
  
Sensation que Jung Kook n'avait jamais connu et qui le fit fuir, littéralement.  
  
Laissant son arme, oubliant son programme monstrueux, il se releva précipitamment et quitta la cellule.  
  
Depuis toujours, il ne craignait pas le froid, ne le ressentait pas, car il était lui même complètement gelé et rien ne le réchauffait jamais, alors il était aussi choqué que submergé.  
  
Serrant la main, il l'amena jusqu'à sa joue, se figeant dans l'un des couloirs boueux en sentant qu'elle était encore un peu chaude.  
  
L'espace d'un instant, il oublia tout.  
  
Même que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait laissé une cible en vie.

ღ

Jung Kook était toujours perdu, incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Les gens qui l'intéressaient, étaient tous, depuis toujours, des gens qu'il voulait tuer.

C'était comme ça depuis l'enfance et ça n'avait jamais changé.

Alors pourquoi n'avait pas tué Yoongi ?

C'était la première fois de son existence qu'il ressentait une telle envie de tuer et pourtant, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il était incapable d'éliminer quelqu'un.

Face au platine, son absence de peur, son regard étrange et sa peau si chaude, le désir de détruire avait complètement disparu. Pourtant, il continuait de penser à la jolie poupée et de le suivre du regard, partout.

Pourquoi ?

Les gens étaient séparés en deux catégorie pour Jung Kook, ceux qu'il pouvait tuer sans même y penser et ceux qu’il tuerait après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Ses frères faisaient parti du second groupe et tous les autres êtres vivants, du premier.

Alors Yoongi, qu'il avait voulu immédiatement détruire, mais finalement laissé en vie, où se situait-il ?

Est-ce qu'une autre catégorie existait, une nouvelle ?

Le brun trouvait ça fascinant, presque autant que voir évoluer le platine au milieu des autres détenus.

Il était venu ici pour s'amuser, s'occuper, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelque chose d'aussi nouveau et troublant l'attendait.

C'était la fin du déjeuner et beaucoup de détenus étaient encore au réfectoire, quelques gardiens installés même avec eux, les connexions ayant déjà commencé, comme la corruption.

Jung Kook était évidement seul à sa table, son repas à peine entamé, même si, étonnamment, la nourriture était bonne, suivant des yeux Yoongi, qui venait d'entrer dans l'immense pièce lumineuse, se dirigeant vers un détenu en particulier.

Un roux pas très grand, mais à la carrure impressionnante, qui finissait son paquet de gâteaux, échangé lors de son transfert, à défaut de cigarettes, le sucre étant la seule chose qui rendait le manque de tabac supportable.

Le platine posa une main sur son épaule, se penchant à sa table.

\- Donne-moi tes biscuits ! Demanda-t-il, exactement comme un enfant.

L'autre détenu avait beaucoup de choses à proposer au plus jeune en échange de ses gâteaux, mais même si la rumeur voulait que Seven ne soit plus intéressé par leur biche, personne n'avait encore osé le vérifier et il n'avait pas le courage de le faire.

Jugeant plus prudent de simplement l'ignorer, il reprit sa conversation, comme si de rien n'était.

Un petit bruit frustré échappa à Yoongi, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bouder et l'instant d'après, prenant tout le monde de court, la baguette qui maintenait ses cheveux, finit planté dans la carotide du roux.

Ce n'est pas la violence qui surprit les autres détenus, mais l'auteur du geste et pendant un petit moment, personne ne réalisa réellement.

Sa chevelure blanche dégoulinant sur ses épaule, la lumière de la surface y créant presque un halo, son visage de porcelaine maculé de sang et un petit sourire aux lèvres, Snow se saisit du paquet de biscuits, croquant dans l'un d'entre eux, lui aussi souillé.

Jung Kook n'avait rien raté de la scène. Les mains crispées à la table, il avait été traversé d'une sensation aussi puissante que celle qu'il ressentait en tuant.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, la peau de Yoongi était magnifique couverte de sang.

Se relevant pour rapidement rejoindre le platine, alors que les autres détenus et gardes s'agitaient, il les ignora tous, les bousculant si nécessaire, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois face à celui qui le fascinait, quelques pas à peine, les séparant.

Il y avait des miettes collées au liquide vermeil et machinalement, il plaça sa paume contre la joue brulante, appréciant la chaleur, son pouce passant sur les lèvres pour ramasser les restes de biscuits.

L'autre avait relevé la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard, dans lequel il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de peur, dans le sien.

\- Tu ne peux pas te nourrir uniquement de gâteaux... Souffla Jung Kook, se souvenant soudain de sa mère.

Yoongi mordit sa lippe, baissant un peu les yeux, tel un enfant ayant commis une bêtise.

\- Tu ne le diras pas à papa, hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le brun sentait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses, de secrets et surprises derrière cette phrase.

C'était la seconde fois que sa poupée parlait de cet et il était persuadé que ce dernier n'était pas réellement son père.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui est ton papa ? Questionna-t-il tout de même.

Finissant son biscuit, le platine hocha la tête, avant de simplement tendre le bras vers "le programme de chasse", des écrans qui listaient les criminels les plus célèbres, encore en cavale, pointant une photo en particulier.

\- Putain ! Siffla un détenu derrière eux.

Jung Kook sourit.

**Geppetto.**

Un monstre presque aussi célèbre que lui.


End file.
